Amayadori
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto Uzumaki, amat menyenangkan. Seperti berteduh dari hujan. ONESHOT. AU.


**Amayadori**_  
story by__ sekar nasri_ - _characters by masashi kishimoto_  
"_amayadori" song__ by mayumi itsuwa_

_

* * *

_

Aku berjalan memasuki peron stasiun. Hari itu hujan turun lagi, membuat suasana jadi agak suram. Mungkin itu juga faktor yang membuat bosku sedang tidak _mood_ dan memberikan tugas tambahan bagi seluruh pegawainya.

Dasar egois.

Kereta akan sampai dalam waktu dua menit lagi. Aku memandang ke ujung sana, melihat apakah hidung kereta sudah muncul. Namun yang kulihat bukanlah kereta.

Yang kulihat adalah seorang pemuda. Naruto Uzumaki. Mantan kekasihku. Sedang menghisap sebuah rokok dengan tenang.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Setelah kami putus, entah kenapa kami jadi kehilangan komunikasi. Padahal kami sama sekali tidak marah kepada satu sama lain—kami putus baik-baik. Separuh egoku ingin sekali menyapanya. Namun separuh egoku merenggut hatiku agar lebih baik memalingkan muka dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Rupanya suara malaikat lebih mengiang di telingaku. Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Kini hanya jarak beberapa sentimeter yang memisahkan kami. Ia tampak belum menyadari kedatanganku. Melihat wajahnya dari sisi membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto."

Perlahan-lahan, ia menoleh kepadaku. Setelah ia benar-benar memandangku, wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan. Apakah keterkejutanmu itu yang menyebabkan puntung rokoknya terjatuh?

"Hai."

Wajahnya masih tampak terkejut memandangi wajahku yang mengembangkan senyum. Saat itu pula, kereta tiba. Seakan-akan kereta itu tak pernah sampai di sana, kami masih saling berpandangan.

"O-oh. H-hai," sapanya agak gugup, kemudian dengan suaranya yang merdu itu, kau menggumamkan namaku. "Sakura…sudah lama sekali…"

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Saat itu, suara pengumuman pintu kereta akan ditutup menggema di seluruh stasiun. Namun kami tampak tidak begitu peduli.

"Uhmm, mau minum teh bersama? Aku tahu kafe yang enak di dekat sini," tawarnya.

Aku tersenyum. Saat itu, pintu kereta tertutup. Kemudian, aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Dan saat kami berpijak dari sana, kereta telah berlalu.

.

-

.

Jaket kami agak basah karena terkena tetesan air hujan. Namun itu tak mengurungkan niat kami untuk minum teh bersama di kafe yang direkomendasikan oleh Naruto. Kami disambut hangat oleh para pelayan, kemudian kami duduk dan memesan dua cangkir teh; aku memesan teh _earl grey_, sementara Naruto memesan kopi—bukan teh seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Naruto baru saja akan mengambil satu blok gula dari tempat yang disediakan. Namun, kupegang tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Boleh aku yang memberikan gula kepadamu?" tanyaku.

Naruto tampak bingung. Ia tertawa heran. "O-keeee. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum nakal sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya kangen membuatkanmu kopi." Aku mengambil dua blok gula, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam cangkir kopinya.

Naruto bertukar pandang dari cangkir kopinya kepada diriku. "Kau masih ingat."

Aku tersenyum. Tentu saja aku masih ingat ia suka dua blok gula pada kopinya. Siapa yang membuatkannya kopi saat ia begadang untuk membuat lagu dulu ? Siapa yang membuatkannya kopi saat ia berlatih band sampai larut malam bersama teman-temannya dulu?

Ia balas tersenyum sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Kami saling menyeruput minuman kami. Kemudian, kau memulai pembicaraan. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling berbicara?"

Aku berpikir. "Dua tahun lalu. Saat kita putus."

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kudengar, kini kau bersama Sasuke. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Baik. Baik-baik saja," jawabku. "Sekarang kau bersama siapa?"

"Tidak bersama siapa-siapa—aku sedang menikmati masa kebujanganku," ia tertawa kecil. "Kau masih bekerja di majalah _fashion_ itu?"

"Masih," gumamku. "Bagaimana dengan _band_mu?"

"_Well_, kami berhasil mendapatkan kontrak rekaman, dan mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, album kami mungkin akan rilis di pasaran."

"Wow, selamat!" ucapku. Kami saling tertawa, kemudian terdiam sejenak. Kami saling memandang penuh arti. Pandangan yang kurindukan…

Aku jadi ingat saat kami putus dua tahun yang lalu. Tak ada alasan yang spesifik untuk menjelaskan mengapa kami putus; kami hanya merasa tidak cocok lagi. Dulu mungkin kami terlalu muda untuk membina suatu hubungan sematang ini, sehingga kami tak siap. Selain itu, kami punya impian masing-masing yang berbeda; ia ingin menjadi musikus yang sibuk dengan konser keliling dunia mempromosikan musiknya, sementara aku hanya ingin menjadi wanita karier yang jika berkeluarga dan memiliki anak, lebih memilih untuk bekerja di rumah, bukan keliling dunia.

Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Bertemu dengan Naruto Uzumaki, mantan kekasihku yang dulu, amatlah sangat menyenangkan.

Seperti berteduh dari hujan. Seperti ini.

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Lagu "Amayadori" ini saya temuin di buku Seni Budaya saya. Yap, lumayanlah sekalian belajar XD Tadinya saya mau pake lagu Kokorono Tomo loh. Cuma aja di buku saya gaada terjemahannya.

Oh, ya. Saya bikin versi Digimonnya. Bisa dicek di profil saya. R&R yaaaa :D


End file.
